Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 0.5 \times \dfrac{2}{25} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{2}{25} = 0.08$ Now we have: $ 0.5 \times 0.08 = {?} $ $ 0.5 \times 0.08 = 0.04 $